A Country! What!
by YJV
Summary: After the Reach Invasion,The Team gets sent on an important mission:To protect the countries of the world's representatives from harm. Little do the team know, one of their friends has a secret and play a vital role in the mission,being involved on a whole,different level. The team is in for the biggest surprise of their lives. Friendship and trust is tested.Wally is alive!
1. Mission

**This is a Young Justice and Hetalia cross-over. Wally is still alive in my fic, but it is after the Reach Invasion of Earth. I may have made up some facts and information. In order for my fic to work out, I have to borrow the name of a fan-made country, although I will not be using the character, I will be using the information and country name, so I apologize in advance.**

* * *

**The Cave, 11:00 am, 5 September 2016**

* * *

"Team, report to the briefing room." Came Batman's stoic voice.

Artemis sighed before pushing herself from the couch. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "Let's go, Impulse."

"Crash! Meet 'cha there!" With that, he disappeared in a blur. Artemis sighed, "I wish Wally were here, he is so much more mature than his cousin…" She muttered.

Artemis met up with Connor and M'gann (they got back together after the Reach left Earth for good) and together, they made their way to the briefing room.

By the time they got there, the rest of the team was already gathered.

Artemis walked up to stand beside Nightwing.

"Hey, what's up?" Artemis asked nonchalantly.

"We are about to find out." Nightwing shrugged. "It's rare for the League to assign us missions now, so it must be important."

Canary, Red Tornado and Batman stood in front of the monitors.

"Listen up." Batman quickly got down to business. "This is a very important mission that we will assign to you. The Team will be guarding perhaps the most important people in the world."

There were a few gasps. Some pictures appeared on the monitors. There was a picture of a happy-go-lucky looking man, with spectacles and a weird crescent-shaped lock of hair on his blond head. A second picture showed a blond haired man with a perpetual frown on his face and huge bushy eyebrows. A third picture depicted a handsome man with long shoulder-length blond hair and a smirk on his face. A fourth picture showed another man with his blond hair slicked back and a glare on his face. A fifth picture showed an Asian man with his brown hair tied in a pony-tail.

"Wow! Those are some eyebrows!" Beast Boy cried out, pointing to the second picture. A glare from Batman shut him up, however.

"These are the representatives of America, England, France, Germany and China respectively." Batman continued. "Of course, at the world meeting, there will be more representatives of nations and countries. Your job is to protect the representatives of the world's countries at all cost."

"Forgive me for asking this, Batman." Aqualad voiced out. "But are they not a little bit young to be the representatives of the countries and nations of the world? Pardon me, but the American representative looks barely 20!"

"That is not of our concern, Aqualad. Our duty is to protect them. We have received a request from the President of America to do everything in our power to protect these people from harm. A threat has been made against them and we are to ensure that it never comes to fruition. Please note that it is vital that only human-looking members of the team can take up this mission. We do not want to scare the representatives. Aqualad, Nightwing. I leave the rest to you. This includes overcoming the language barrier."

With that, Batman swept out of the room, followed by Black Canary (who gave them a smile and mouthed 'good luck') and Red Tornado (who simply nodded at them).

'_Recognized; Batman'_

'_Recognized; Black Canary'_

'_Recognized; Red Tornado'_

"Neptune's beard!" L'gann cursed. "This means that I can't go?"

"I'm sorry, Lagoon Boy." Aqualad said. L'gann grumbled under his breath.

"But I can go, right? Right?" Beast Boy asked. "I can morph into a fly, or a frog."

"All right," Nightwing nodded.

"Yes!"

"We will go as a team, and station ourselves throughout the area. We have to keep our eyes peeled on the representatives, as well as looking out for danger at all times. Mal, Lagoon Boy, you two will stay here to ensure that all communications go smoothly."

There was a chorus of 'roger's and one disappointed sigh.

* * *

Artemis stared wistfully on the monitors and sighed. Bart noticed it and asked, concerned, "Something wrong, Artemis?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing Impulse. It's just…Wally would love this mission…he's rarely at home nowadays, y'know? He is always somewhere in the world. Even now, he is off in Britain somewhere. He was always so enthusiastic about the various countries of the world, especially Brazil. He would flip if he knew that he actually had a chance to meet the representatives of the countries of the world, but was unable to as he is not on the Team. He would be even more pissed if he knew that he had been in close proximity to a world meeting." She chuckled.

"Um…so you have no idea where he is right now?"

"Somewhere in London, I guess…He said that he wanted to volunteer and help the various countries recover from the damages caused during the Reach Invasion. He has been exceptionally busy after the Reach left Earth. His attention was largely on Brazil in the first two months, before he started branching out to other countries."

"Shouldn't he be focused on America first?"

"I don't know," Artemis shrugged. "He had a strange fixation with Brazil. Have been ever since I knew him. Said that it was where he was born."

"I see…"

"Hey, you two, we are leaving!" Nightwing called.

"Coming, 'Wing!" Artemis called back. She then turned to Impulse. "C'mon, let's get to the ship. On the way to England, I will tell you the stories that Wally has told me of the world's history. He has an interesting way of telling it that makes you think that you were actually there. I hope I am able to emulate him."

"Crash!" Impulse cheered.

* * *

It was a tight squeeze on the Bioship, so those who could fly, flew. As a result, they totally missed the awesome story that was unfolding on the Bioship.

"Ok, so, long long ago, there was a great and powerful nation called Rome, who had many colonies and was the world's greatest Superpower."

"Wait, who?" Beast Boy questioned.

By now, Artemis had gained the attention of the members on board. Even M'gann put the bioship on autopilot just to hear about the history of the world.

"Yes, he liked to personify the countries, no idea why, but I found that it was actually easier to understand that way."

"I didn't know Wally was a history buff." Nightwing had a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Trust me, 'Wing. I have a feeling that I don't know everything there is to know about Wally, and I have been with him for 5 years. Anyway, one day, Rome grew too big, too powerful, such that he was not able to cope with the power that he possessed, and he collapsed. Rather, Germania apparently caused Rome to collapse, but despite that, Rome had successors..."

* * *

**3 hours later**

The members on board the ship were so enraptured by Artemis's story telling that they were startled when there was a knock on their Bioship. Wondergirl waved and pointed below.

"England! I have to land!" Miss Martian gasped.

Once they landed, they all filed out of the bioship.

"Wow, that was totally crash, Artemis!" Bart cried enthusiastically.

Artemis shrugged, "I was just saying it the way Wally said it. But Wally can tell it much better than I."

"Really?" Bart's respect for his cousin just grew ten-fold.

"Really." Artemis nodded. "Honestly, Wally is a real mystery now that I think about it. He is so hard to understand. One minute, I thought I got him, and the next, he says something so mature and so wise and profound that he seems like a different person altogether…"

* * *

Alright, can you guess the secret? Please review and tell me what you think!^^ I look forward to many favourites, reviews and follows!^^ Hetalia is a really good anime!^^ I will try to make it so that one doesn't really have to watch the anime to understand. I will try my best!^^


	2. Meeting

_Italics- The language shared and known by the representatives to communicate secretly amongst themselves without the language barrier. (Made up)_

Normal- English

A/N: Sorry if I offended anyone with the landmarks thing. You will understand if you read. Please correct me if I get it wrong. I also apologize to the native speakers if I mauled the German language but I used a translator, and those are never accurate.

* * *

Chapter 2: The meeting

* * *

The Team stared at the building.

"W-Wow!" Impulse cried. "Amazing! This building is sooo crash!"

The Team was facing a huge, white-washed building that looked like a mansion. It even had turrets and balconies and a garden filled with beautiful rainbow flowers. The sweet floral fragrance wafted in the wind, surrounding the building with that aromatic flowery smell. The building was three stories high, and the entrance was huge! Intricate design-engraved mahogany framed the delicate double oak doors, which had gold-plated door handles that glinted in the sun.

"We are 10 minutes early. Come on, we should start finding the meeting room." Nightwing ordered, already making his way towards the doors. The Team followed him soon after.

Finding the meeting room proved harder than the Team thought. The corridors of the building were akin to a maze, with many rooms lining the corridors. Paintings, murals and decorative ornaments filled the walls. Some looked like they were several decades old, untouched by time. The team finally set out in search of a building map.

* * *

"What is this?!" Artemis growled. "This 'map' is not helping us one bit!" She and the rest of the Team were crowded at a section of the hallway, trying to decipher a map of the building filled with numbers but had no legend.

"How is the map coming along, 'Wing?" Superboy turned to the two bats huddled next to each other, staring at a holographic computer screen.

Robin looked up, shaking his head. "No luck, this building's security is awfully strong."

"Who in their right mind would create such a map?" Blue beetle fumed, quelling the sudden urge to punch the map into the wall.

"Er…" Someone cleared their throat. The Team whirled around, all taking battle stances, only to see a man and a woman staring back at them.

"Who are you?" Wondergirl asked. The man barely looked 25, and the girl looked like she was just 20. The man had dark brown hair, wore spectacles, had a strange strand of hair sticking up out of his head, and a mole next to his lips. He was wearing a navy blue suit and red tie. Somehow, he seemed to have violet eyes. The girl had long wavy brown hair that reached her waist and green eyes. A flower was pinned in her hair. She wore a light brown dress and for some reason, was carrying a frying pan.

An annoyed expression crossed on her pretty face. "Shouldn't we be asking you that?" She placed her hand on her hips, irked. She had an accent.

"We are the Young Justice Team, a teenage group of superheroes from America and we were sent to protect the representatives of the world at this world meeting." M'gann supplied.

The girl merely quirked an eyebrow. "Protect us? Hah! We are more than capable of taking care of our-MMMPPHHH!"

The man had snaked a hand over the girl's mouth and clamped her mouth shut. He nodded to the Team. "We thank you for your help. We have been threatened lately, so we appreciate the extra protection. Are you lost?" he also had an accent similar to the girl.

The Team nodded. The man sighed, "Do you need help?"

The Team glanced at one another, before nodding cautiously. The man sighed, "Very well…Please follow me." He began walking further down the corridor. The girl glared at them, before following behind the man. The Team once again shared glances, before walking forward to follow the man to the meeting room. Nightwing walked alongside the man, "I'm Nightwing."

The man glanced at him, before focusing on the path in front once more. "Ah, yes. The Dark Knight's first protégé. I'm the representative for Austria. I'm Roderich Edelstein. Call me Roderich."

"I'm Elizaveta, Elizaveta Héderváry, the Hungarian representative." She scowled as she introduced herself.

"This way." They turned into another corridor, before stepping into a posh-looking meeting room.

"Hey! Roderich! Elizaveta! You are here! Who are they?" The man's hair was a dirty blond, and he had blue eyes framed by rectangular spectacles. He had a crescent-shaped strand of hair sticking out from his head.

Robin realized that he recognized him from the pictures. He was the American representative. Sure enough, he had an American accent, but for some reason, he was wearing a bomber jacket. Not formal at all.

"Hi! I'm Alfred F. Jones, the American representative! Nice to meet you!" He said a little too enthusiastically.

'Is he really a country representative? He looks like he's just 20!' Beast Boy thought.

Aqualad introduced themselves and the man looked proud. "Yay! The superheroes from MY country will be protecting us! For I'm the hero!"

Bart did not understand what he just said, but the man suddenly became serious.

"Now, I'm afraid you will have to wait outside. This is a private meeting, y'know?"

Aqualad nodded, before the entire team filed outside, just as Alfred turned to the Austrian and the Hungarian and said, "_Na, Aussie, Hoongori. Pir vore, siet. Miieten wis na kormen." (Now, Austria, Hungary. Please, sit. The meeting will now commence.)_

* * *

"Alright," Aqualad said once the team was outside the meeting room, "Wondergirl, M'gann, Blue Beetle, Robin, you will be in Beta. Superboy…"

Robin tuned out Nightwing, and was instead focused on the alien language that Alfred had spoken. It was not any language that he recognized; and he knew several languages. 'Time for some research' he thought as he pulled up his holographic computer from his glove.

* * *

*Nobody's POV*

He quickened his footsteps through the labyrinth of corridors. He was late late late! He only had one minute to make it to the World meeting. He was dressed in a black suit and a red tie, his brown dress shoes clacked against the wooden flooring. To others, his feet seemed to be a blur. On second thought, perhaps he should not have left the house 8 minutes before the meeting began and stopped for a triple-deluxe chocolate chip, cream cheese, strawberry sherbet, rainbow-sprinkled, marshmallow-topped, vanilla fondue parfait. Especially when he lived on the other side of the world. He rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks. He heard voices. Holding his breath, he began to silently creep along the corridor, where another turn would lead him to the meeting room.

" …Impulse, Artemis, Batgirl, Beast boy, You will be in Delta…"

Green eyes narrowed, 'It's the Team! **Merda**!' (Shit!-In portugese-)

He gritted his teeth, and bit his bottom lip. 'I cannot get past to the conference room without being seen! My secret will be exposed!'

Pale hands clenched into fists. 'I will have to skip out on this world meeting.'

He swiftly turned around, silently going back the way he came. He fished into his pocket and took out a red IPhone 6. He sent a text to the host of the world meeting, Arthur Kirkland, or as he liked to call him, Dear Eng-Eng. Which pisses him off like there was no tomorrow. He knew, however, that Arthur was quite fond of the pet name; he once said that it was at least better than 'Iggy'.

'_E opaligis, Ingurund. E ien amebu ti iteen ze miieten ju ti tirulsanil rizenz. Da matt vit foor ni. Unsu ejein, E opaligis.' _(I apologize, England. I am unable to attend the meeting due to personal reasons. Do not wait for me. Once again, I apologize.)

Once the message was sent, he sighed, pocketed his phone, and as soon as he stepped out of the building, the man was gone in the blink of an eye, a slight gust of wind in his wake.

* * *

**In the meeting room**:

Arthur Kirkland, the British Representative and the host for the world meeting glanced at his phone when it vibrated. "Oh, it is from Brazil…" He muttered.

His huge eyebrows went up as he looked at the message.

He sighed, "Alright, everyone, let's-"

"_Nuuu~! Ye karmatt supek en Ingureesh! Zheru ere shupersi ootsit ze miieten luum! Une tas shupi-erin, une nas xiversi rangajes! Oue mai ve pund oot! Eur zikrut mai ve labiellet!"_ (Nooo~! You cannot speak in English! There are superheroes outside the meeting room! One has super-hearing, one knows several languages! We may be found out! Our secret may be revealed!) Cried a frantic Alfred.

Arthur stared at him, then sighed, "_A, iges. Buzeel sait shab hib wis matt ve komir ti ze miietin ju ti tirulsanil rezenz. Xoi, lit oos zart ze miieten."_ (Oh, okay. Brazil said that he will not be coming to the meeting due to personal reasons. So, let us start the meeting.)

* * *

**Outside the meeting room:**

Superboy had an ear tuned into the conversation, so as to catch if anything happened to the world representatives. He heard a British accent speaking in English, before being cut off.

A man with an American accent spoke quickly in another language sounding like he was in a panic, before the British man sighed, and started to speak in the same language as the American. From there, the entire meeting sounded like it would be conducted in that weird language. Superboy searched his memory and store of knowledge that Cadmus had fed him. After going through all the languages that he knew, he was still unable to pinpoint exactly what language it was.

Robin gritted his, his fingers flying across the holographic keyboard. 'Nothing, nothing, nothing! Ugh! I have searched using advanced technology and still no information on that strange language! It is like it doesn't exist! Just what are they speaking? Why must they speak in that language? Why don't they speak in English? It is the language known worldwide. They must be hiding something from us and I will find out what!'

Artemis stood at her post, occasionally casting glances to her peripheral fields of view. Seconds ticked by, the minutes, and soon, her mind drifted back to the words the American had spoken to the man and woman who had led them to the meeting room. 'Come to think of it, I heard Wally speak like that before, but I thought nothing of it since, as a speedster, Wally has a lot of international friends and would have learnt a lot of languages due to being able to travel the world. Her mind thought back to the last time she had heard Wally speak in that language, which was a month ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Wally's cellphone rang beside her on the couch, and she glanced at the caller ID. She managed to glimpse the word part of the word, which was 'Ame' before a blur of red picked up the phone and Wally was at the other end of the room from her, red IPhone 6 in hand. She had always thought that carrying two phones around was a hassle. But Wally said that one was for his work, and the other was for his everyday life. Artemis thought nothing of it. Wally glanced at the caller ID and groaned, before answering the phone. A peppy cheerful voice sounded on the other end. "Hiii! How have you been, B-" Wally cut him off by saying, "_Hak, Emilaka. E ien matt iro ight na. Vitoowa ye bav ti siy, siy et koic." _(Hi, America. I am not alone right now. Whatever you have to say, say it quick.) From here, Artemis could no longer hear the man's voice that was previously blaring out from the phone. Wally's face grew grim, and his face became serious. It was not a look that he often had, but one which was becoming more common lately. Wally opened his mouth, _"Jit et. E xharr ve zhere punallo. Zes karmatt ji un edi runjir. Oue wis bav ti qus o shtap ti et. Nu natir vit."_ (Got it. I shall be there tomorrow. This cannot go on any longer. We will have to put a stop to it. No matter what.) His voice had taken on a grave tone, and he sounded so much more older than he should. He talked for a while more, before hanging up. He then sighed, running his fingers through his mop of red hair, as he pocketed his phone. "Something wrong, Wally?" Artemis cocked her head. Wally just gave her that tired smile. "Nah, just some business that I need to attend to. I will be gone the whole day. Please don't wait for me for dinner, ok?" With that, he gave her a peck on the cheek, before going to retire for the night.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

She sighed. Wally was actually, contrary to popular belief, a mystery wrapped in extra-secret sauce. She sighed once more, before going back to her job of watch duty.

Aqualad was patrolling the hallway outside the meeting room, when all of a sudden, a scream of pain emanated from the room. "AAUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

Quickly springing into action, Aqualad called the team to assemble in the meeting room, just as he, Superboy, and Nightwing barged into the meeting room, just to see the American representative lying on the floor, all the other representatives crowding around him.

"Please move aside," Nightwing ordered as Aqualad made his way to the front of the group, just as the Team rushed in. Aqualad knelt next to the prone man on the floor, as he clutched his right shoulder, moaning in pain. Aqualad examined the "wound", a confused expression on his face. There was no wound. There was not even blood; but the man had an expression of pure agony on his face, the only evidence to there being anything wrong. He was panting, clutching his shoulder.

"I don't understand…Is there something wrong with your muscle?" Aqualad inquired.

The man shook his head. Just then, the reporter telling the news at that moment on the television in the room, said, "This is just in. The golden gate bridge in America has just been attacked by terrorists, who bombed the bridge, causing it to collapse in the middle. The Justice League is on their way to help. At the same time, a section of the Arcos da Lapa, in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil was also under fire. A huge portion of the monument was blown up, and a few people were injured. No one knows if these two attacks are linked, but authorities in various countries are racing to find and prevent against any other possible attacks…"

The representatives all cast worried looks at each other, murmuring amongst themselves in that mysterious language.

A beep alerted Nightwing to a call on his commlink. "Nightwing here. Yes, alright, ok. Got it." He turned to the representatives. "I know this is sudden, and I apologize, but I need you all to come with us back to the Watchtower in America so we can watch over and protect you while the Justice League spread throughout the world to neutralize the possible threats towards your countries. We feel that as representatives, these terrorists may target you after they target the national monuments in your countries. You would be safe with us in the watchtower. Please come with us."

An albino man frowned, muttering, "Sie sind bereits greifen uns durch einen Angriff auf unsere Länder , Dummkopf ." (They are already attacking us by attacking our countries, blockhead.-In German-).

"What Gilbert Beilscmidt, the representative for East Germany, or Prussia, is that we would have no choice, would we?" Roderich asked.

Nightwing smirked, "Nope." Popping the 'p'.

There were collective sighs, before everyone trudged out of the room, Alfred in Superboy's arms.

* * *

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in Paso Alto:**

As soon as he came home, he had laid on the couch for what felt like hours but was in fact, minutes. Soon, after fifteen minutes, he got up and made to go to the kitchen. Before he was halfway across the living room, though, he had gasped, doubled over, a hand to his mouth, another clutched to his stomach. With a mighty heave, he had coughed up blood, to his horror. The red liquid splattered all over the wooden floor of the living room. "That's gonna be a pain to clean and explain to Artemis about…" he muttered weakly. With a groan, he had collapsed on the floor, writhing in agony, his arms wrapped around his abdomen. In the midst of his pain, he thought, 'My Arcos da Lapa….."

* * *

YJV: Done! I hope you guys don't mind me making things up; it's for the sake of the secret. ;)

8 reviews and I will update!


	3. Wallace

I apologize for the translations. I used google translate.

* * *

Chapter 3: Wallace

* * *

_Previously_

_With a groan, he had collapsed on the floor, writhing in agony, his arms wrapped around his abdomen. In the midst of his pain, he thought, 'My Arcos da Lapa….."_

* * *

**Palo Alto, 1400hrs**

He lay prone for five minutes, wincing as the pain flared up at intervals of 1 minute.

At that moment, his phone rang. His red IPhone 6. He groaned as he fished out his phone from his pocket. Barely glancing at the caller ID, he answered the phone. "Olá?" he groaned.

"Ní hǎo. Brazil, are you all right, aru?"

His eyes widened, "China, hue? Não se preocupe. I am fine, hue." He gritted his teeth and bit his lips to prevent from crying out loud as another wave of pain struck him.

"Really? You don't sound fine, aru." China's voice held a tinge of worry.

"Realmente . Realmente. I-is the meeting over?" He wondered why China was able to call him despite being in the meeting. Surely the meeting has not ended yet?

"Shì de. It ended quicker than it normally did because America got hurt, aru."

He sat up quickly despite the pain, "O Quê ?! America was hurt-hue?!"

"Yup, aru. His bridge was bombed, just as your Arcos da Lapa was. Now, we are following this bunch of teenage superheroes back to this place called the Watchtower, aru. You should come too. They said that they could protect us, aru. Oh! Got to go now, this boy with an 'S' on his black shirt is giving me funny looks, aru. Zài jiàn!"

With that, the dial tone greeted him, but he was too shocked to care. The moment he heard the words 'teenage superheroes' and 'Watchtower', his blood ran cold. He gritted his teeth and made to stand up. He stumbled to the couch and flopped down on it with a sigh. The gears in his head turned as he thought of a plan. If he did not go, his fellow nations will wonder why he did not seek protection like they did, or at least visit Alfred since they were good friends. If he went, he will be recognized by both his team and fellow nations. It will create unnecessary confusion and both of his secrets will be revealed. He could keep one, but then his friends will think that he does not trust them with the other.

He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face and groaned in frustration. Then a thought struck him, 'If the nations have agreed to be protected by the Justice League, then the justice League will have to fully comprehend just who and what they are protecting in order to not make mistakes and fulfil their duties. The Justice League members already understand the importance of secrets, one more will not hurt. Albeit that this one is bigger than any they had ever known and concerns the fate of the entire world.

He whipped out his red IPhone and sent out a mass text. "_E oonsterdan shab ye bav ancrostit yar sufter ti zes jrup puf shupersi. E seenk shab oue xhuld crost zim vit eur zikrut. Zes vai, zey wis ve deddir ebu ti hronik oos. Zesa ithacx wis matt shtap. Ulsi, et esh chim E duld ye zomsing E xhuld bav duld ye o roung chim oyo. E wis miiet ye ell en ze Watchtower. _(I understand that you have entrusted your safety to this group of superheroes. I think that we should trust them with our secret. This way, they will be better able to protect us. These attacks will not stop. Also, it is time I told you something I should have told you a long time ago. I will meet you all in the Watchtower.)

With that, he stumbled out of his home in Palo Alto and ran south, towards the country of Brazil. His country. His home.

* * *

**In an alleyway in London:**

There just so happened to be a Zeta Tube in London, so the Team were zetaed –or beamed- up, where they allowed access to the representatives.

"How did I not know that this contraption was here?" Arthur muttered in disbelief, before he stepped through. Some representatives were reluctant to have their molecules scrambled and reassembled, but they stepped through eventually.

The polish representative whined, "Like, I totally, like don't like this. Is this thing, like, even safe? Like-"

Superboy stared. 'How is he a representative?' Suddenly, he heard an accented voice talking on the phone. He turned and found that it belonged to the Chinese representative.

"-are you all right, aru?" Aru? Must be a verbal tic. He shrugged it off.

He could not hear the voice in the phone as it was muffled, but the man continued, "Really? You don't sound fine, aru."

He paused. He spoke something in his native tongue. Was the guy he was talking to from China? "It ended quicker than it normally did because America got hurt, aru."

America? Why would a representative be named after a country? Superboy's head was swimming from what he was hearing. At last, he settled on the explanation that since they were from different countries, the country names were a nickname so the hassle of remembering names would not be a problem. Yes, that must be it.

He stared at the man, who looked too young to be a nation representative.

"Yup, aru. His bridge was bombed, just as your Arcos da Lapa was. Now, we are following this bunch of teenage superheroes back to this place called the Watchtower, aru. You should come too. They said that they could protect us, aru. Oh! Got to go now, this boy with an 'S' on his black shirt is giving me funny looks, aru. Zài jiàn!" With that, the man hung up and Superboy quickly averted his gaze, looking anywhere but the Chinese representative.

Only when all the nations' representatives have entered the Zeta Tube, did he go after them. He was the last to be beamed to the Watchtower.

* * *

**On the Watchtower:**

As soon as he stepped off the platform, he saw that the representatives had all huddled together and were all staring at their phones, while Alfred was being carried by medics to the medical bay. They glanced at each other, before retreating to a corner of the hall in the Watchtower and whispered amongst themselves in that strange unrecognizable language.

At that moment, all the Justice League members who were dispatched to attend to the potential terrorist attacks in the various countries returned to the Watchtower.

"Hey, Impulse!" Cried Flash, the fastest man alive and one of the founding members of the Justice League. "Flash!" Bart's face lit up at the sight of his grandfather. The representatives of the world broke apart from their mini discussion just as batman strode forth and greeted them.

An Italian man with a weird hair curl to his left side, and with auburn hair and closed eyes –seriously, how does he see?- cried out, "Ve! Luddy! He's scary!"

He hid behind a blond, blue eyed German whose hair was slicked back, and he had a serious countenance.

"Feliciano!" The man cried out, exasperated as the timid man clutched and clung on to him.

"I apologize for mein friend's outburst, Batman."

Batman simply nodded, before he strode to the computer and pulled up a careen, which showed the news. Immediately, a hush fell upon the previously chattering representatives.

This is Cat Grant reporting live from Ottawa, Canada, where a bomb has just been diffused in the National Gallery of Canada. Elsewhere in the world, the Justice League have succeeded in locating and preventing potential terrorist attacks from coming to fruition.

Simultaneously, all the representatives heaved a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, we have reason to believe that the attacks do not end here. The terrorists have already succeeded in attacking the countries of America and Brazil. Who's to say that they will stop there? The leaders of the world are remaining vigilant and alert. According to them, the nations of the world will not rest until this threat has been completely neutralized. This is Cat Grant, reporting live.

The news cut to commercial. The representatives now all wore a look of unease and worry, whispering among themselves.

Finally, the German representative stepped forth.

* * *

"Ve have decided to trust you, und give you information about us. However, before ve begin, ve need you to swear upon your life to never reveal vhatever you are about to hear to anyvone. Not a single vord shall leave zhis room. Can I have your vord?"

Every single Team and Justice League member present glanced at each other, before nodding, giving their consent.

"Spill," Batman ordered, but the German was not intimidated -impressive-.

He simply nodded, and spoke once more. "Vhat ve are about to tell you is a matter of great importance und is a secret of national, international, und vorldly levels. Every single vord is true."

He took a deep breath. "Ve are not just representatives of our countries. We are actually anthropomorphic personifications of zhe countries themselves. I am Germany. Mein _name_ is Germany. Zhe one beside me is North Italy. Vhatever country ve represent, those are our actual names. Our body is literally the country und vice versa."

By the time he had closed his mouth, every single hero's jaw had dropped to the ground in shock.

Yes, even Batman, but his was a more subtle widening of the eyes.

"This…this cannot be real…" Captain Marvel muttered.

Wonder woman shook her head, "I believe them." She whispered, but it was loud enough to be heard in a room that was filled with a deafening silence.

All the heroes stared at her. "Are you crazy, Diana?" Green Lantern Guy Gardner questioned.

Wonder Woman gave him an irritated glance and scowled. "Just so you know, Guy, for the longest time, my people have had legends of there being powerful immortal beings who have walked the Earth since the first countries came to be. It is said that they watch over the people from the land in which they were given life. They protected the people and are responsible for making the various countries what they are today. They are highly revered, even by the gods. I do believe that these very beings from the legends are standing right before our very eyes." Wonder Woman bowed her head.

"B-but…Those are just legends, aren't they?!" sputtered Beast Boy.

"Why do you think Alfred was in pain despite there not being a wound there?" Arthur voiced out. "Whatever happens to our countries affects us, and affects our bodies. Whatever happens to our bodies, affects our countries. Alfred is America, which is why he was in pain, because his country was attacked, and he experienced that as a wound and pain upon his body. We assure you that this is no trick."

"This is crazy! Pure utter nonsense!" Artemis exclaimed. Red Arrow nodded in agreement.

"It is not, Artemis Crock." The Vietnamese representative spoke up.

Artemis' eyes widened, "H-how do you know my name?"

The Vietnamese woman smirked, "You are half-Vietnamese, aren't you? You are one of my people, of course I know who you are."

Artemis took a step back, shock evident on her face.

"I do not believe they are lying." Came Aqualad's stoic voice. "You too, Aqualad?!" Lagoon Boy asked.

"Clearly, you have much to learn, L'gann." Aqualad said, casting him an annoyed look. "Surely you have heard of the Atlantic legends?"

"Huh?"

"We have legends similar to that of Wonder Woman's. In our legends, there were powerful beings who presided over the safety of the Earth and the people living in this world. Their actions, both good and bad, shaped the world and the earth that we live in. The thing was that they represented the people in a way which allowed them to be the voice of the people. They only came to be, however, when the people believed in them."

"Wow, zat is quite accurate, mon ami." Francis Bonnefoy, the French representative –no, France- said.

"Berieve what you want, we are terring the truth." Came the monotonous voice from Kiku Honda, now known as Japan.

Flash laughed nervously, "T-this can't be real!"

"Oh, it is real all right-hue. You had better believe it, Barry."

Almost everyone jumped at the new voice. They turned to the source.

"Wally?!" chorused the surprised voices of Artemis, Roy, Richard, Barry, and basically every person who knew him.

He was dressed in his Kid Flash uniform, one which he did not wear for five years, and donned only temporarily whilst defeating the Reach. However, he had his cowl down, exposing his face.

"Davi?!"

Every hero –except Wally- looked towards the self-proclaimed Nations.

Wally's sigh brought their attention back to him. "You guys had better believe them, if you wish to protect the world. I can vouch that they speak the truth, for my hero name is Kid Flash, my false name is Wallace West, my real human name is Davi Silva, and my actual name is Brazil."

* * *

YJV: Done! I hope you like this! ^^ Please review and follow and favourite! 8 reviews and I'll update! Please!


	4. Brazil

Chapter 4: Brazil

* * *

_Previously_

_Wally's sigh brought their attention back to him. "You guys had better believe them, if you wish to protect the world. I can vouch that they speak the truth, for my hero name is Kid Flash, my false name is Wallace West, my real human name is Davi Silva, and my actual name is Brazil."_

* * *

Silence reigned for seemingly an infinite amount of time. Then…

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"**WHAT?!"**

The whole room erupted into a cacophony of voices, each one louder than the last, demanding answers.

"What the hell are you talking about, Wally?!" **Barry.**

"Have you gone crazy, you are telling me you have…what…3 other identities?!" **Timothy.**

"You were brainwashed by those insane people who claim to be countries, haven't you?!" **L'gann.**

"Woah, the scarab is coming up with all sorts of images for Davi Silva of Brazil and it dates back all the way to the early 1800s! That's so cool, hermano!" **Jaimie.**

"How did I miss this?!" **M'gann.**

"Interesting. When imputing knowledge into me, Cadmus briefly mentioned this. It was but one sentence." **Conner.**

Wally sighed. "It is true; everyone…The evidence…is in history books with photographs to match."

The superheroes all gasped, while the nations just looked at each other worriedly.

"What did our friendship mean, Walls? Can I even call you that?" **Dick.**

"You mean…those years that we spent together were a lie?" **Artemis.**

That was what stung and pulled at his heartstrings the most. Wally…no…Brazil sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Artemis…"

Tears flowed from her grey eyes. "You…you knew…you knew that our relationship wouldn't last because eventually, you have to leave…and yet...you led me on! You bastard!"

Brazil cast his eyes downward. Slowly, they were starting to believe him, but with belief, came the notion of betrayal.

"I…I never intended to fall in love, Artemis…" Brazil's voice was barely a whisper. "I joined merely because America asked for my help in keeping watch over the super powered occurrences in the world as well as his heroes…To help you all watch over the world the way only a country can. What better vantage point and a direct source of information, than the Justice League itself?" He sighed before continuing.

"Yes, I knew that we would not last, Artemis. However, I was drawn in by your personality…You may not look like her, but your personality is a lot alike…You remind me of someone…one of my citizens whom helped to shape my country's history and fought in revolutions. Her name…was Anita Garibaldi….and she had a strong sense of justice and independence…like you. I just couldn't help myself, I'm so sorry. I thought…that I could give you a taste of happiness, while I still can."

* * *

Artemis sniffled, "You…you…"

Brazil smiled, "Besides, I know that you have started to develop feelings for another, correct? The time you spent with him…the challenges you went through together to get rid of the Light…You were able to understand each other on a whole new level."

Artemis blinked, before her face exploded in red. "S-shut up, Wally!" She hissed.

Brazil laughed heartily, "Please, call me Davi. That is my human name." His green eyes bore into her grey ones. "Am I forgiven?"

She crossed her eyes and grumbled, "You are…I guess…I have learnt not to take things too seriously and look on the bright side of things…You taught me that…but it's over between us." She narrowed her eyes.

Brazil smiled, "Of course…I am just glad that you forgive me. Go, and seek out the one you truly want…"

Artemis blushed, but smiled. "Thank you."

Brazil turned to Nightwing, "Dick…I do not want you to think for one second that our friendship was ever false…It was a true genuine close friendship with a human that I cherished…One of the five that I ever had. I am still the same person…only under a different name."

Dick had calmed down. "Ok…" He smiled, "Good to see you again Wally. Or should I say, Brazil?"

Brazil sighed in relief, "You can call me Davi."

"You have taught me, Davi, that some things are just as they are, and should not be harped upon. I forgive you, Davi."

Brazil nodded, before turning to Barry. "Uncle…No...Barry. I'm sorry, but Wally West never existed. He was never born, and died in the womb. It was a miscarriage. At the time when I had to join the league, I could only do so by association and creating a huge solid alibi for myself, one not even Batman could see through that would not lead back to my secrets. To do that, I needed a whole history, instead of just coming out as a new hero and requesting to join the League; I don't even have any powers. So, I created one. By entering into your wife's side of the family and by association, you. Yes, I used you to enter the League, and for that, I'm sorry. However, you were the uncle I never had, so thank you."

* * *

Beast Boy asked, "Uh…how did you get superspeed then?"

Brazil sighed, "It was all an elaborate scheme involving magic. An illusion was created to set up the laboratory scene where I 'got' my powers, and I drank a potion that gave me superspeed."

"Why do you go through all that trouble just to enter the League?" Supergirl asked.

"If you must know, it is not to spy on you. It is to lighten your burden. Did you guys really think that a group, super-powered it may be, can really protect the world? Hundreds of crime cases are being committed every hour in all parts of the world. You may be superheroes, but you cannot be in two places at once. Some of you can, but the others cannot. Why do you think most of the crimes you deal with are centred in America? The ones that are occurring elsewhere in the World are being dealt with by the countries themselves."

"You are the Justice League of _America_. Of course you seek to help other countries, but some countries do not appreciate your help, and as such, do the saving themselves, especially when they are directly threatened. How do you think the world can survive with you all being based in America? The world has survived without Superheroes for millions of years, and it is not going to stop now. I am not discrediting Superheroes, but simply saying that we can take care of ourselves, but to do that, we need to know where the problems are, especially now that super powered villains are coming into existence. If you superheroes cannot be there in time, we need to deal with the problem ourselves; for it is our country and our responsibility. How do you think we do that?"

Several Leaguers eyes widened, as they realised what he meant.

* * *

Brazil sighed, "Yes, that is where I come in. I take information of the goings on around the world that can pose as a potential threat to the well-being of the nation and inform said nations about it."

"Woah…"Bart sighed. "That is so crash! No wonder you weren't there in my future, because you are immortal and couldn't stay in the family! The records said that you died…"

Brazil's eyes dulled and he sighed, "I may have been dead…If the future is as you say, Bart, then countries would no longer exist then…We are the nations ourselves…If our country dies…we die…"

"Not if you are awesome like me, Brazil! Kesesesese!" An albino called out from the group of countries.

"Bruder!" Came Germany's exasperated voice.

Brazil laughed, "Of course, Prussia…"

"Didn't Prussia cease being a country like, a long time ago?" Barbara whispered to Timothy. He shrugged.

"So, Brazil…" A huge man with a scarf walked up to him. This was Russia. "You were the insider providing us with the information all these years, da?"

Brazil nodded, his green eyes twinkling with something akin to nervousness and fear.

Russia's purple eyes brightened and he chuckled at him. "Thank you, Brazil, da."

The other countries all chorused thank you in their native languages, some more reluctant than others.

"Ahem." Came a gruff, baritone voice. Brazil turned to face him. "Yes, Batman?"

In the background, Guy Gardner and L'gann could be heard trying to convince everyone that it was all a fake and he was actually a spy for the Light and the Reach. Brazil gave a mental eye roll at their stupidity.

"I have searched the web and some pictures of Davi da Silva of Brazil date back as old as the 1800s, but you do not look anything alike."

"Oh, that! It is an illusion." He said simply.

Nodding to England, who swished his star-tipped wand, Davi stood still as light and smoke surrounded him.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a man with dark tanned skin, a lean physique, bright sea-green eyes and black hair. He was about 179 cm tall and sported a hooded sleeveless jacket vest over a white tee-shirt. He wore blue skinny jeans and sneakers. He was a dashingly handsome young man who looked like a stereotypical Brazilian. In fact, all the countries personifications were all incredibly hot young men, and beautiful young women.

All the girls and some boys and men stared at Wally, no, Brazil, and who he had become.

"Here I am, hue!" He spoke with a verbal tic and a Brazilian accent which sounded extremely hot and sexy to the ears, like Spanish and Italian.

Then he promptly collapsed on the ground.

"BRAZIL!"

* * *

All right, I'm done. Please favourite, review and follow, thank you! Love it!


End file.
